dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam O'Brien
|birthplace = Weehawken, New Jersey, U.S. |family = Lois Wiltse O'Brien (mother) Amy Kincaid (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer |areas_active = New York Los Angeles |first_appearance = Boogiepop Phantom |active = 2001-present |status = Active }}Liam Christopher O'Brien (born May 28, 1976) is an American voice actor, writer and voice director in the Los Angeles area. He has been involved in many English-language adaptations of Japanese anime, and is also a regular in numerous video games and cartoons. His major anime roles include Gaara in Naruto, Captain Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach, Lloyd in Code Geass, and Kenzo Tenma in Monster. Biography O'Brien grew up in Weehawken, New Jersey. His mother Lois Wiltse O'Brien worked as an educator and as a quality assurance trainer and consultant. He started getting into acting in high school. After attending New York University Tisch School of the Arts, he worked in theater on various productions around the country. While working on a production of Romeo & Juliet in Cincinnati, he met Crispin Freeman, who helped him get into voice-over in cartoons and anime back in New York City. O'Brien's characters have varied in terms of styles. He affirms that he plays characters that are typically insane or evil geniuses, although he has also voiced comedic characters such as Fukuyama in Girls Bravo where he said he would "break out in a sweat matching his level of nuttiness". He describes Cumoire from Tales of Vesperia as "slightly unhinged". In Darksiders, he voices the lead character War, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He describes his voicing as deeper than his usual voice, and that he portrayed him as a fairly old soul who isn't surprised at the events around him. In the video game-based film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children he voiced Red XIII. In addition to voice acting, O'Brien has worked as a voice director and writer on various video games and anime shows. He also participates in a web series called Critical Role, where various actors band together to play Dungeons & Dragons. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Cutie Honey'' (2004) - Seiji's Contact Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Nephrite (Viz Dub) *''DNA²'' (1994) - Junta Momonari *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Akira Mizutani, Alex (ep. 60) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (1997) - Mamiya Chida *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Nanjirō Echizen, Masashi Arai *''.hack//SIGN'' (2002) - Additional Voices *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Shobu Kirafuda (eps. 27-65) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Fake Laughing Man #1 (ep. 6), Kokita Tomoaki (ep. 8), Robber #2 (ep. 17) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane, Leaf Genin (ep. 21), Wall Guard (ep. 68), Sand Ninja (ep. 79), Hateful Person G (ep. 80), Wagarashi Brother A (ep. 106), Kaguya Clan Member (ep. 126), Kurosuki Family Member (ep. 153), Kurosuke Family Member (ep. 155), Kunihisa Bodyguard (ep. 174), Shinayakana (ep. 174), Servant (ep. 192) *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Tom (ep. 1) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Sam (ep. 13), Executive A (ep. 14), Researcher (ep. 15) *''Ikki Tousen: Battle Vixens'' (2003) - Ganryo, Fighter A (ep. 7), Fighter B (ep. 8) *''R.O.D. the TV'' (2003-2004) - Criminal (ep. 1), Editor (ep. 3), Scholar (ep. 24) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Retrieval Team Soldier *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Jushiro Ukitake, Taichi Miyamoto, Sora Inoue, Baigon, Rikichi, Sōken Ishida, Acidwire, Komae (ep. 97), Citizen (ep. 113), Research & Development Staff (ep. 113), Kakuyoku Wielding Assassin (ep. 171), Harunobu Ogidō (ep. 245), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Marquis Andrea Cavalcanti *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Ohtomo *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Young Yamane (ep. 9), Eel Stand Owner (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Shozo Togano *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Nanashi, Male Student A (ep. 1) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Lloyd Asplud *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) - Vincent Law *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Archer *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Gran Kingdom Soldier, Stranger in the Ruins (ep. 30) *''Afro Samurai'' (2007) - Kihachi (ep. 1), Patron 4 (ep. 1) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Guinble Kaito, Man (ep. 26) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane, Kegon, Suiu, Leaf Village Official, Sand Ninja with Bow, Weather Forecast (ep. 6), Sand Council Member (ep. 16), Pops (ep. 63), Man B (ep. 65), Old Man A (ep. 75), Gang Member #3 (ep. 180), Crowd Member #3 (ep. 181), Cat with Scar (ep. 189), Sabiru (ep. 193), Samurai (ep. 204), Cameraman (ep. 218), Feudal Lord of the Land of Water (ep. 218), Ship Captain (ep. 243), Kokuyo (ep. 235), Urushi (ep. 338), Boy (ep. 400), Boy A (ep. 418), Man (ep. 428), Academy Student (ep. 482) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Lloyd Asplud *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Pirate Captain (ep. 1), Bar Patron (ep. 3), Sorcerer (ep. 3), Engineer (ep. 9), Rezo (ep. 10) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Rezo, Old Man (ep. 2) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Deckergreymon, Gargoylemon, Neptunemon, Seahormon, Trailmon Kettle, Vilemon, Kotemon (ep. 23), Mercurymon (ep. 25) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Morita, Crowd Man #2 (ep. 7), Patron #4 (ep. 7) *''Blade'' (2011) - Police Lieutenant (ep. 2), Ship Crew (ep. 3), Daniel (ep. 4) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Astral (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Nephrite, Male Student A (ep. 2), Announcer (ep. 4), Porter (ep. 4), Boyfriend (ep. 5), Host (ep. 6), Bus Driver (ep. 7), Movie-Obsessed Man (ep. 7) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Jinnai Yodogiri (No. 8), Kine, Morita (ep. 11), Heaven Slave (ep. 15), Policeman (ep. 29) *''Baki'' (2018) - Atsushi Suedo, Cab Driver (ep. 9), Valentin Sokolov (ep. 13) *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Dan Moroboshi/Ultraman Seven OVAs & Specials *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2006-2012) - Walter C. Dornez (young), Wild Geese (ep. 3), Spirit of Jackal (ep. 5), Zeppelin Commander (eps. 5-6), Vatican Officer (ep. 8) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Hill Dawson, Operator *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Gihren Zabi, Kai's Friend (ep. 5), Howard (ep. 6) Anime Films *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Kataoka (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - 2nd Unit Officer, Interceptor Pilot B (Bandai Dub) *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Leyton, ESWAT Soldier (Animaze Dub) *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Nadare Roga, Snow Ninja *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) - Gaara *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - King's Guardsman, Additional Voices *''Redline'' (2009) - Frisbee *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Raiko Minamoto *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - Torturer, Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - Torturer, Ubik, Additional Voices *''The Tale of the Princess Kaguya'' (2013) - Additional Voices Voice Director *Naruto Writer *Blade *Bleach *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Iron Man *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow *X-Men External Links *Liam O'Brien at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Liam O'Brien on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Headline Sound Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for PCB Productions Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Synch-Point Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post